


Take Your Time

by fallinglikedominos



Series: Office series [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Build, members are crackheads, shuhua is badass, soojin is confused, they are basically corporate detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinglikedominos/pseuds/fallinglikedominos
Summary: Soojin can hear Yuqi and Shuhua talking in a loud whisper, overhearing the gist of the conversation. Before she really thinks about it, her body is making the decision for her by turning around and says, "You know, I'd say yes if you ask, Shu."With that she gets on her bus, leaving a dumbfounded Shuhua and Yuqi who is patting the younger's back repeatedly at the bus stop.Or, the Office AU no one asks for (after watching them on Life Corp.)Or, 5 times Shuhua wants to ask Soojin out and 1 time she actually does
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Office series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825462
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	Take Your Time

**i.**

Shuhua is sitting down in the lobby, waiting for her access verification and new Company ID card to be processed. It still feels surreal for her to get employed at one of the top tech company in Seoul. 

She just graduated when she applied for this Compliance Officer Program, following her friends as she had no idea what to do or pursue (she did not even know what the job entailed back then). The job posting requirement was a minimum of 2 years experience (but everyone knows fresh graduate can apply for junior entry jobs). That was why Shuhua was so surprised when she was chosen out of all her friends. She was not one of the top graduates in her year, but she still graduated early. What she lacks in academics, she makes up for it in soft skills. She is more of a hands-on kind of girl. 

“Yeh Shuhua,” the receptionist calls for her. 

She stands up from her seat and walks purposely to the counter. The receptionist hands her the ID card and gives her direction on where to go. The sound of her blood rushing in her ears makes it hard to understand anything he is saying. _I’m so screwed._

———

There are six people in this program. By lunchtime, they had been friendly enough with each other to get contact info and make a group chat. Everyone beside her had been employed by other companies, then resigned when they got employed here with her. In other words, Shuhua is the youngest of the group (and the company too). 

They have six months of orientation and training together to look forward to. To be honest, Shuhua is just excited to get to know more about this certain beauty who caught her eyes on the very first moment she entered the auditorium. 

——— 

Three months in and today will be the third day Shuhua staying late for work. They have been assigned to make reports since last week and Shuhua is not the greatest at doing it. It took everything she had to finish her thesis back in university. Writing systematical paper is frustrating for her as her thoughts is like unruly cassette tape and chaotic circus. But she is Shuhua, thus she will give her best during this six-month probation period. 

“You’re staying late again, Shu?” Yuqi asks while packing her bag. Shuhua looks around and notices it is already five in the evening, thus everyone is getting ready to go home. 

Shuhua sighs, “Yes, i have to finish this tonight.” They can not access the company files outside company network. 

She feels someone behind her and feels a pair of hands on her shoulder, Miyeon’s, “Aw, look at you being so diligent.” 

Shuhua looks up and pouts at Miyeon, “Then you should accompany me.”

Miyeon laughs, “Nope, I wanna go home because that drama is on tonight.”

Shuhua makes an overly offended expression, “So it is more important than me?”

Miyeon messes Shuhua hair then, “Don’t worry, Soojin is staying late too, so you won’t be alone.” 

Shuhua looks at Soojin at the far end of the table across from her. They have this big co-working table designed for six people as their working station. Soojin smiles at her. Shuhua tries to ignore the twist in her stomach and smiles back. 

The four of them bid their goodbye, saying good luck and not staying so late. 

———

Shuhua hears some angry noises coming out of Soojin. Soojin looks panicked and runs her fingers through her hair frustratingly. Shuhua grabs her laptop and walks around to the seat beside Soojin, “You don’t mind if I sit here, do you? We can be frustrated together.” 

Soojin looks sideways at her, pout is visible on her lips, and huffs. “I ruined my report.”

Shuhua puts her laptop and sits down, “Well, undo it.” 

Soojin just gestures hopelessly at her laptop. Shuhua moves her seat closer. Apparently Soojin is not the greatest at using the functions in Words, messing up the formatting of her report. So they help each other and stay close together until their work is done.

———

“Do you want to have dinner together?” They are packing up, finally finishing that damned report. Shuhua’s stomach has been growling in the last hour. 

“Sure.” Soojin answered quickly. 

This will be the first time just the two of them hanging together. Shuhua is kinda nervous. She has a crush on Soojin and not been so subtle about it. All her friends know about it. Every time Shuhua makes a move or their friends tease her, Soojin just rolls her eyes but never tells Shuhua off, so she thinks Soojin does not mind. So yes, she is hella nervous. It does not help that Soojin looks really hot in that white shirt and black pants. 

The restaurant that has been the hot topic of the month is within ten-minute walking distance from their office. The six of them have been meaning to go there after work as it is only opened in the evening, but they have been too spent lately. 

Shuhua keeps the conversation light and fun during the walk. All this time she has been trying to get to know Soojin, storing all these little details in her brain. Soojin is shy all the time, but never with Shuhua. Shuhua is gifted in the art of making conversation like that. 

Shuhua opens the door for Soojin. The restaurant is packed, but fortunately a couple just finished their meal and are getting ready to pay. Shuhua runs to the table before anyone can reach to it, especially not the couple in front of her. She then waves enthusiastically to Soojin when she successfully claims the table, not caring the sinister stare of the said couple or the stares of people in the restaurant. Her effort is worth it when she sees Soojin throwing her head laughing at her silly action. 

———

The soft warm lighting of the restaurant makes Soojin glow. Shuhua is hardly able to keep her eyes off Soojin. This is the most relaxed Soojin she has ever seen. So she says, “This feels oddly like a date.”

Soojin chews on the spoonful of cake she stole from Shuhua’s plate, “No, this doesn’t” Soojin rolls her eyes. 

_You’d know if this was a date._ But Shuhua does not say that out loud. This moment is too sincere for a greasy line. She pushes her plate closer to Soojin and the smile Soojin gives her can rival the brightness of the candle in between them. 

It is not a date. But Shuhua still waits until Soojin get on her bus first, not caring the slightest when she has to wait for another fifteen minutes for hers. 

It is not a date. But Soojin squeezes her hand before she gets on the bus and looks at Shuhua standing at the bus stop long until her bus turn a corner. 

**ii.**

Undoubtedly, all of them passed their probation period with flying colors and are now permanent employees. They are the youngest batch of recruits in the company, so people are pretty curious about them. They are naturally loud and entertaining, thus got nicknamed the chaotic six within the department.

"How about sprint relay? It could work." Yuqi says confidently. They have been spending the last 30 minutes debating on which competition to participate for the upcoming company employee appreciation day. It is a slow day at work, everyone is busy attending meeting, decorating, or practicing for the event. It is the biggest event of the year, filled with fun competition, booths, performances, and door prizes. All the juniors in the company are in charge of labor work and must participate in the competitions. They have two weeks to prepare.

"Are you kidding me? We need five people for that. Have you seen Miyeon running?" Shuhua shoots back.

They are sitting comfortably at their workstation that is placed in the corner of the big open office area. They have claimed that cozy and partitioned corner as their own. One day when doing noise monitoring, the building manager marked their corner as loud area on the layout map and discretely put a white noise machine.

Miyeon throws a crumpled paper at Shuhua, "Ya! I am born to run prettily. Besides, Soojin runs even worse than me." The image of Soojin running across the lobby for being late a few days ago is still stuck on their minds.

Shuhua catches it expertly and throws it back with more power to Miyeon, "Are you making fun of Soojin? She is great! Take it back!" The paper smacks Miyeon on the forehead before she can avoid it. Soojin, who is sitting in between the Tom and Jerry, is rolling their eyes. Soojin is going to have her eyes stuck for rolling them too much one day.

Miyeon tries to push her chair past Soojin to get to Shuhua, but is interrupted by a bang on the desk.

"I know which one we should be participating in," Soyeon jumps from her seat across Soojin. All eyes are now on Soyeon. "We can do the dance competition."

Minnie who has been fighting off her sleepiness is suddenly alert now, "Like... for real? You're not joking?"

Soyeon says, "Why not? We are young and attractive. Soojin and Yuqi joined university dance club before. And you joined music club. Shuhua knows so many girl groups, she must have known the dances, too. And Miyeon... is pretty?" Soyeon gives Miyeon a smile.

Shuhua half-screams, "Wait, Soojin joined a dance club?" She swivels her body towards Soojin, "You never told me that."

Soojin shrugs, "It just hasn't came up in our conversation."

"Omg, I should grill Soyeon about your university days," Shuhua smirks. Soyeon and Soojin attended the same university, were in the same year and major but in different groups of friends.

Everyone soon agrees half-heartedly. Joining stage competition is the most possible choice among other categories.

———

Miyeon finishes up the last touch of the purple looking booth. All the seniors are putting their trust in them for setting up their department booth.

"Woah, that looks amazing, like a castle, a modern castle, a modern childish castle..." Yuqi dramatically says, standing right in front of it.

"Are you complimenting or criticizing my work?" Miyeon pouts.

"It looks unique, like a contemporary art," Yuqi rubs her chin with her fingers.

"Tomorrow is the day! I am excited!" Minnie is sprawled out on the floor, along with Soojin who is leaning heavily against Shuhua. Everyone is tired of all the labor work and rehearsal.

———

If they were only famous in their department before, they surely are famous in the company now. Their performance was spectacular, it blew every one's mind. They won the first place for stage competition and fan favorite.

The competition last the whole day followed by the festival is in the evening. The adrenaline rush from their performance and winning is keeping them excited and energized. The sun has set for a while now. They are separated, exploring the mini games and attractions scattered all over the company ground.

Soojin has not been this giddy in a long time. Nine months ago, she decided to look for job offers to get away from where she was. She joined the previous company only to be close to her boyfriend then. She even hated her job and the city but love conquered all, right? Wrong. He cheated on her, even after all the things she did. So when she got her employment letter, she resigned and packed her things along with her broken heart. She learned to love herself then and put the thoughts of dating in the back of her mind.

She feels a squeeze on her hand and looks to the owner. Shuhua raises her eyebrows, _everything okay?_ So she smiles and nodded _yes_. Shuhua has springs in her steps, she is enjoying this a lot, dragging Soojin to go here and there. Soojin is barely able to keep up, but does not mind one bit.

The noise from all the activities is drowned in the background when she looks at Shuhua who is dressed smartly in dark forest green shirt - sleeves rolled all the way to her elbow - and light grey pants. _How can she look effortlessly pretty?_ Soojin is happy, but something stirring in her stomach tells her she is heading for a familiar impending doom (feeling) as she follows that girl blindly.

"Soojin, look! That's you," Shuhua points at a fox doll in one of the shooting mini game booth.

Soojin told Shuhua before that she thought fox was her spirit animal, to which Shuhua agreed. So here she is now, waiting for a girl to win her a doll. "Shuhua, it's fine. You don't have to get me that." She says after Shuhua failed for a second time.

"That? That is not just a doll. That is your doll, thus that is you, therefore I must get it. Besides, third time is a charm."

She shakes her head. She does not forget to snap a picture of Shuhua with her tongue poking out holding a toy rifle, concentrating on this damned mini game.

———

They are walking side by side, no longer touching. Soojin is busy holding an ice cream cone in one hand and a red fox doll in the other hand.

"This feels awfully romantic," Shuhua says, licking the ice cream Soojin got for her.

"What? Corporate event is romantic for you?"

"I mean, if you only take the fun booths, good food, pretty lights, and people dressing well, then yeah it is romantic. And I won you a prize."

"Yeah after third tries."

"Exactly! It took a lot of effort, so you must take good care of her."

Soojin huffs out a laugh.

It is totally not romantic. But Soojin's heart flipped when Shuhua handed her the prized doll and her breath stuttered when the lighting strung all over the place made Shuhua's eyes twinkle.

**iii.**

“Don’t forget. Tomorrow at 9:00. Bus stop. Don’t be late.” Yuqi says to Shuhua as she is getting on her bus. 

Shuhua rolls her eyes, “Yes mom!” Shuhua says loudly, earning some looks from people standing around her at the bus stop near the office. 

The bus door closes but Yuqi still grins at her and waves. Shuhua laughs at how extra her friend is being. 

It was a few weeks ago during lunch when Yuqi whined about not having enough space in her studio apartment. To which Shuhua said that Yuqi probably had bigger space than hers as Shuhua is still living in the same studio since university. It was actually Miyeon who suggested that they just needed to be roommates and rented a bigger place. To which Minnie said, “Miyeon finally has a practicable idea.” Miyeon threw her fries at Minnie then. 

Shuhua liked the idea a lot. She gave a look to Yuqi, _can we talk about this later?_ Yuqi nodded. 

Yuqi is her bestfriend, probably the closest friend she has ever had. They met on the first day when Shuhua tripped on her legs accidentally and cursed in chinese. Yuqi, who was walking beside her then, grabbed both of her shoulders and asked her a question in chinese. They squealed and hugged each other right then and there. 

Shuhua’s parents came to Korea before she was born. Seeing her parents working so hard yet not earning a lot sparked something in Shuhua. She is not the smartest kid, but she is persistent. When her peers were having fun in high school, she had to work so she could buy things she needed. All her hard work paid off when she got a full ride to a top university in Korea. Her parents and siblings went back to Taiwan when she was still a freshman, thus she has been alone ever since. Yuqi has a similar story, except her parents are now back in Beijing. Thus, they can relate to each other a lot, coming from low income immigrant family and having to work harder from their peers. 

Shuhua exhales in relief as she can see her bus coming from a distance. _Thank God._

———

They are enjoying their hard-earned dinner at a Chinese restaurant. They spent the day away checking the top three apartments they had decided on a week ago. And after quick discussion while waiting for their food, they decided on one. 

So here they are, with their tummies almost full, enjoying their cold desserts. 

“So, are you just playing or do you actually like Soojin?”

Shuhua is surprised with the sudden question. Shuhua is quiet now, she has never talked about this stuff with anyone before. 

“Shu, you can always talk to me about anything. I mean I talk to you about major stuff in my life. You can do the same too.”

Shuhua smiles teasingly, “Aren’t you doing it because I studied psychology?”

“Well, duh why else,” Yuqi grins at her, “Seriously, we are best friends. And no pressure of course.”

Shuhua runs her fingers through her hair, “I don’t know. I mean, I have this huge genuine crush on her. She’s so....ugh.”

“Do you want to date her?”

_Do I?_ Shuhua never cared for a relationship, she never had time for it. Sure she went on dates with some girls and being flirty with them, but never been in a committed relationship. 

Shuhua sighs,”Maybe? It's complicated, I don't know if she likes me that way.”

Yuqi wants to smack her best friend because she can be dumb sometimes. Soojin and Shuhua are always almost seen together. They are a total pair, the hottest pair in the block. Yuqi used to think that it was a one sided crush, but now Soojin is just as hopeless. Some guys and girls have been trying to flirt with them, but either they both are oblivious or just have eyes with each other. Besides, she has a bet with the crackheads to win. 

“I think you should go for it,” Yuqi says determinedly.

Shuhua narrows her eyes at that as Yuqi seems uncharacteristically pushy. She can read people better than anyone (not Soojin though, that poker face is going to be the death of her one day).

“But maybe stop playing it off and be more sincere when you ask so she knows you’re serious,” Yuqi adds. 

“Hey! I am always serious with my crush.”

“Yes, but you also are unintentionally sweet with everyone.” 

“What do you mean?” Shuhua is surprised, sitting straighter now. 

“I don’t know... you do these sweet things like opening the doors, pulling out the chairs, and that one time tying your outer around Miyeon’s waist cause she had a stain on her skirt.“ 

Shuhua looks appalled. She was just raised right by her parents. Her sweet mother was the most beautiful girl in her village and her father was just a kind boy with a big dream. Shuhua had watched her mother being treated like a queen by her father all her life, so this is normal behavior of hers. Besides, she is naturally attentive. 

Yuqi notices the contemplating look on Shuhua’s face, “I know, that’s just who you are. I guess most of us are not used to being treated right.” 

Shuhua notices the little flush onYuqi’s face, “Song Yuqi, you’d better not have a crush on me.”

“Shut up, Yeh Shuhua. I don’t.” _Maybe a little bit in the beginning._

_———_

Shuhua puts the last box in her room. Then she lays on her new bedroom floor. She finally has a place with a proper kitchen, dining area, and living room. She looks around at several boxes strewn in her bedroom. _One thing done, a dozen more to go._

———

Later that night, her friends come over for housewarming party. They bought them carpet, pots of flowers, and some other cute stuff. Miyeon even gifted some paintings she did for them to hang on the wall. Soojin made them some pies that Shuhua grabbed quickly and stored in the fridge, wanting to savor it for later. Shuhua is thankful for this group that feels a lot like a family. 

It is past ten at night, her friends bid their farewell. Besides Soojin, the three of them are usually carpooling together in Minnie’s car as they live near and in the same part of the city. Miyeon and Soyeon still live with their parents. Minnie lives in an apartment owned by her parents. On the other hand, Yuqi, Shuhua, and Soojin live in the same area but the opposite direction of three others. Soojin lives alone in an apartment, her lease is still for another few months. 

“Minnie, please drive safely and wait until Soojin get inside her building before you go,” Shuhua waves at them. 

Minnie gives her a thumb up, “Roger that, mam!”

Miyeon and Soyeon tease Soojin for the whole walk to the elevator. 

———

There is a knock at the front door the next day. Shuhua opens the door excitedly to find Soojin holding a bag of groceries. Soojin is fulfilling her promise to cook them their first home-cooked meal today. 

———

“This is really good,” Shuhua moans. 

Yuqi is out for an appointment, so it is just the two of them in the apartment. 

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing,” Soojin rolls her eyes. 

“Honestly, this is the best brownies I have ever tasted. Thank you, Soojin.” Shuhua says softly putting her hand on Soojin’s forearm. 

Soojin does not expect a sincere response, so she stutters, earning a mirthful laugh from Shuhua. 

“You know, this is third date material right here,” Shuhua says while munching her brownie. 

“Third? Why third?” Soojin looks amused. 

“I mean... there is usually little awkwardness left on third date but there is a certain urgency to be alone together.” Shuhua raises her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Unbelievable,” Soojin shakes her head. 

This is not a date material. Even when Soojin is the one cleaning up after that. Or even when they are sitting with their shoulders touching on the couch, watching a movie. Or when Shuhua walks Soojin to the nearest bus stop and waits with her until her bus come. Or when Shuhua hugs her longer than intended before Soojin gets on her bus. Or when Soojin still has that smile even when she arrives home. Or when Shuhua skips back home with Soojin’s scent still lingering in her brain. 

**iv.**

Soojin really loves her job this time. She only did some google searches when she applied. Apparently the compliance and ethics management is quiet new to the world, even the international standard was established less than a decade ago. 

She feels good making people doing bad things get the karma they deserve. As juniors, their current jobs are assigned by the seniors. They collect evidence and receipts, or follow up minor cases, like faking hotel or transport receipts. She enjoys the tediousness of it. 

She likes that she does not have to talk to a lot of people. Interactions with other departments, like IT or HR, are done via company intranet or emails. 

But everything changed during their regular weekly meeting. 

“Okay everyone, I have news,” their chief says cheerfully, “There are some personnel movements and we have less people now. We are reviewing the department workload. In the meantime, the seniors will need help in doing interviews or building cases. So, we will train you and review your performance this month.“

_Damn it, I jinxed it._

Soojin and Miyeon, the shyest among all, just exchange a look. She can hear Yuqi and Shuhua hollering in the background. 

———

Soojin hates this. She hates this a lot. 

The six of them are sitting in one of the larger meeting room. The seats are arranged to face the front where two chairs are placed facing each other with a table in between. Today is their practice interview day. Knowing that the whole room has the side view of the interview makes her even more nervous. 

She feels a touch on her right hand and cool soft fingers rubbing her knuckles. She does not even notice that she has been picking her fingers. She looks to Shuhua who just gives her a small smile. The soft caresses calm her down a bit. Shuhua does not let go until her turn. 

Soyeon is the first to go. The seniors do rock-paper-scissors to determine who is going to face them. 

Soyeon did well, so did Minnie. Miyeon stumbled upon her questions at first but she got her bearing after that. 

Soojin feels a squeeze in her hand and hears a soft voice, “You can do it. Just think of the interviewee as a big evil villain and you as this sexy badass detective.” Soojin rolls her eyes but the small smile betrays her. 

So she did well, not good and not bad. She is just relieved to get over it. The big smile Shuhua gives her as she walks back to her seat makes her feel a little proud of herself. So she holds Shuhua hand then. _As a thank you of course._

Yuqi was paired with a nice senior, so the interview was easy going. 

Then it is Shuhua’s turn. She looks sideways to Shuhua to say something but the horrified looks from her friends alarm her. Shuhua is paired with the worst, the most difficult senior, that has been giving them hell these past months. All the seniors are holding their smiles. 

Shuhua frowns. Her friends give Shuhua encouraging smiles and words. Soojin wants to say something, but Shuhua looks... excited? Shuhua’s steps is purposeful and the smile she gives the senior is calm. 

Shuhua is attractive as hell. Soojin can not describe it any other way. Shuhua knows which question to ask and how to handle the annoyed answers thrown at her. She does not even flinch or look affected, she just smiles and nods. After everything is said and done, the senior looks flustered and Shuhua grins at her friends. 

Some shameless seniors shouts and clap at that. Miyeon and Minnie have heart eyes on their faces. Soyeon claps and Yuqi jumps in her seat. Soojin? Soojin is doomed. She tried to ignore it before, but right now the butterflies in her stomach is as loud as the laughter in the room. 

———

When her friends asks about her awesome performance, Shuhua just shrugs and says casually, “I am the reigning champion of university debate competitions.” 

(And that’s the story of how Shuhua stole the interviewers’ hearts during her job interview. And how she got accepted even though she does not have any work experiences. Soft skill is important y’all.)

———

“Shu, some male senior is asking about you again,” Yuqi singsongs as she walks in to their corner. 

Shuhua groans, “You didn’t say anything, did you?”

“I gave him your phone number.”

“What the hell, Yuqi!” Shuhua jumps to her seat, ready to jump Yuqi. 

Soojin frowns at that. 

“I am joking, joking. Oh my God, don’t kill me.”

Shuhua huffs loudly, “Men are annoying.”

“But he’s cute tho, Shu. He’s a model.” Yuqi states, while discretely looks at Soojin. 

Soojin grips her pen tighter, totally not listening. 

“I have no interest in playing for that team,” Shuhua states matter-of-factly. 

Soojin’s pen drops. Miyeon gasps. Minnie squeals. Yuqi keeps saying omg. Soyeon laughs and claps. Shuhua keeps typing away on her laptop, smiling proudly. 

———

“You have been quiet,” Shuhua says from her side. 

The two of them are walking from the bus stop near Soojin’s place to this diner Soojin frequents. Yuqi is accompanying Soyeon to do something. Minnie and Miyeon went home. 

“You’re not weirded out, are you?” Shuhua adds carefully. 

Soojin is still processing all the things that happened today. Soojin realizes that she still does not know much about her. Shuhua talks a lot but rarely about herself, to which Soojin mentally scolds herself. 

“You never told me you were in debate competitions,” Soojin looks at her. 

That earns a delightful smile out of Shuhua, “It just hasn’t came up in our conversation.”

Soojin pokes her stomach, “Stop being a smartass.” 

Shuhua laughs, “I just enjoy making people cower.” 

“You’re scary.”

“What? Are you scared of me?”

_You scare me, Yeh Shuhua._ “With that face? No way!” 

“What’s wrong with this face? Hey!"

Soojin quickens her pace to avoid answering that question and Shuhua runs to keep up. 

———

“This is just like in the movies,” Shuhua’s voice is barely heard above the rain. 

They are a little drenched, standing under the roof of a building, waiting for the rain to subside a bit. 

“It’s overrated.”

“It’s not if it’s with you.” 

Soojin rolls her eyes, ignoring the tingle in her heart. If Soojin steps closer to Shuhua, it is because of the cold, there is no other reason. _Right?_

“My bad for not bringing an umbrella,” Shuhua does not look sorry at all. 

There is a raindrop falling on Shuhua’s cheek and Soojin’s hand itches to catch it. Soojin notices she has been staring long. She looks down to her feet, “Me too.”

“Do you want to risk it?” Shuhua steps closer, their shoulders touching.

“Wh-what?” Soojin stutters, her eyes widened, and a shiver is running down her spine. 

“Want to brace the rain?” Shuhua notices, thinking she is a little cold, and puts her arm around Soojin. 

_Oh._ “We can wait.” 

This is not like in the movies. Even if Soojin’s laughter is the loudest Shuhua has ever heard when they run in the rain. Even when Shuhua holds her hand all the way to Soojin’s building. Or when Soojin keeps holding a little longer while she hands the umbrella from her place to Shuhua. Or when Soojin waits to get inside until she no longer see Shuhua running in the rain. Or when Soojin anxiously waits until she gets a text from Shuhua that she is home okay. 

**v.**

Shuhua is used to not having time to enjoy the moment, always doing this or that. If she was not studying or doing course works, then she was working. She has permanent job now. The kind of job that she forgets once it is time to go home (she is not allowed to bring work home anyway). She does not have to worry for not having money to pay things anymore (she even give her siblings some allowance every month). 

Now she has more time to settle down and figure out what to do with her life, in happiness department. 

_I should get a girlfriend._ She sighs dejectedly. She is laying on her bed, tossing a tiny plastic ball to her wall so that it bounces back to her. 

It is not for the lack of trying on her part. The truth is, Shuhua is confused. She fancies Soojin a lot, but the said girl is giving her mixed signals. Some days she is sure that Soojin at least likes her as she is the only one who gets to touch or talk to Soojin like that. Some days Soojin is distant and pulls away from her touch. But then on particularly rare days, she catches Soojin looking at her for a little too long. Then there are days when Soojin is annoyed at her too. So yes, Shuhua is confused. 

She hears a text alert from her phone. It is from Soojin. _Speak of the devil._

‘Are you asleep?’

‘Not yet. Can I call? My hands are too tired to text.’

Shuhua does not have to wait long. A few seconds later, there is an incoming call from Soojin. 

"Hey Jin.”

“Hey Shu. You’d better not planning to stay up late.”

“You’re one to talk. Too nervous to sleep?” 

Shuhua can hear Soojin sighs on the other end. They have this compliance and ethics two-day conference starting tomorrow where their team has to present something in front of fellow professionals. 

“Yes. Why are we doing this again?” Shuhua can imagine Soojin’s pout forming on those pretty lips. 

“Because we are corporate slaves, Jin, why else?”

Soojin laughs. 

_One point for Shuhua._ She loves making Soojin laugh.

“You and Miyeon love doing this. I don’t get the appeal of public speaking.”

“That’s because you and public speaking are dangerous combo. A cult will be formed in your name.”

Soojin’s laugh is even louder than before. 

_Two points for Shuhua._

“You’re really something, Shu,” Soojin says softly after a few secs. 

Shuhua’s heart skips at that. “Jin, you don’t have to worry too much about it. You are always nervous but will also kill every stage. We rehearsed few times already. So I believe... no scratch that. I know you will be amazing tomorrow. Plus we will cover each other during QnA. Besides, people will be too busy looking at you anyway.“

Soojin snorts at that then says in a soft tone, “You always know what to say. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Shuhua is changing the topic before she catches any more feels, “Anyway, do you want to hear about this romcom I watched just now? It’s the cheesiest thing ever.” 

So Shuhua talks and talks, while Soojin hums and listens. Before long, Shuhua can hear the long silence from the other line and knows that Soojin has fallen asleep. Shuhua closes her eyes then, enjoying this stolen moment a bit longer, hearing soft breathing from the other side. 

They do this sometimes, calling each other when they can not sleep, and on rarer occasions fall asleep while on the phone. Soojin told her one time, as she was falling asleep, that the nickname she gave was her most favorite one. The line between friends and something more keeps blurring and blurring each day. Shuhua wants, more than anything, to just jump over the line. But she does not want to lose Soojin and their relationship if things do not go well.

She soon falls asleep like that. 

———

“You should help me win,” Soyeon says to the girl beside her while eating some pudding from the snack bar. 

“No way, why would I do that?” Yuqi says, barely comprehensible with her mouth full. 

They both are looking intently at the scene before them. They just did their presentation for the conference and headed to snack bar area after that, they had been too nervous to eat anything prior. They seemed to catch some attention from the attendees. Yuqi and Soyeon were fast enough to navigate through the crowds and hide in the snack bar corner. The same can not be said to her friends, the four of them are now talking repectfully to the people interested in their topic. 

“You already lost the bet Yuqi,” Soyeon quirks an eyebrow at her. 

Yuqi groans at that. She gave Shuhua so many nudges to ask Soojin out, but the girl has been taking her sweet time. 

Soyeon has noticed the changes in Soojin, ever since they started working together and ever since Shuhua wormed her way into her live and currently her heart. Soojin is different with Shuhua. 

At first they thought Shuhua‘s chance was one in a million, then it changed on a particular day during their lunch break. They ordered a medium sized cake for dessert, a strawberry chocolate one. They did not know back then that Shuhua hated strawberry. Shuhua just looked at the them eating joyfully with a sad look on her face. Then Soojin carefully separated the strawberry -all the tiny sliced fruits and fillings- so Shuhua could enjoy it too. The four of them just looked at each other, astonished, while the other two were lost in their own world. 

So they jokingly made a bet on when Shuhua would ask Soojin out. Yuqi is already lost as her bet was before August. It is Soyeon’s time now. 

“If you help me, I will share the prize with you,” Soyeon adds.

Yuqi looks at Soyeon suspiciously, “What’s in it for you?”

“Double chance of winning? Bragging rights?” 

“I am sold already. How are we gonna do that?” 

Soyeon steps closer to Yuqi and whispers the plan.

“You’re evil mastermind, I love it,” Yuqi grins and rubs her hands together. 

———

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yuqi slides to Shuhua's side.

Shuhua looks annoyed and Yuqi knows exactly why. She has been watching Shuhua spooning her ice cream angrily while looking at a certain scene in front of her.

"They look friendly," Yuqi looks at the young man chatting up Soojin. He looks flustered and Soojin looks uncomfortable.

"He is overly friendly and annoying," Shuhua finally speaks.

"What can you do about it?"

"To the man? Nothing good," Shuhua turns around to throw her empty cup to the bin.

"Oops, you're too late, Shu," Yuqi gestures at the at the man handing something to Soojin.

Shuhua groans loudly, "The audacity!?"

Yuqi rubs her back and looks at her meaningfully, "I thought you're supposed to be the fearless one out of the six of us. Honestly, what are you waiting for, Shu? If you are looking for the signs from the universe, then this is it. This is your best friend doing and intervention to stop pining, woman up, and get your girl."

There are few seconds of silence before Shuhua finally looks up to Yuqi defeatedly, "But she is... Soojin"

Yuqi understands, Soojin is a walking mystery and paradox.

"And you are Shuhua," Yuqi answers surely, still keeping her hand on Shuhua's back. Shuhua scoffs and laughs softly at her.

But Yuqi understands Shuhua too, she is a walking wild card.

———

“What are the chance of getting anyone’s number in this place?” Soyeon says as a familiar figure slides beside her with snacks in both of her hands.

Soojin turns her head coolly, “This is professional setting, Soyeon.”

“I saw that guy giving you his number.”

“He gave me his business card.”

“Yeah, with his personal number scribbled on the back.”

“Really? I didn’t realize.” Soojin shrugs at the card in her left hand that she currently uses as make-shift plate for the mini cake. 

Soyeon follows her stare and nods her approval, “You’re too busy watching someone.”

There is a flash of something in Soojin’s eyes, “I wasn’t.”

Soyeon smiles at her defensiveness, “Really? I wonder how there is no hole on Shuhua‘s head from your drilling stare.” 

Soojin chokes on her cake and desperately gulps the water Soyeon hands. 

Soyeon decides to take a pity on her, “It’s okay, you know. I thought we‘ve established that we don’t care about that.”

Soojin is flustered now, “I-i.. uhh.. I don’t-“

“Just think about it, okay? But think faster before Miyeon ask her out.” 

Soyeon dips, leaving Soojin standing there with a crease on her forehead. 

_Oops, sorry Miyeon._

———

Soojin yells into her pillow. She has been tossing and turning in the last hour.

Soojin is so over being in a relationship, or so she thought, now she is indecisive. Her previous relationships had been good, at least before she got cheated on. That is the problem though, they were just good, not heart-shatteringly amazing. Soojin just felt content, maybe she was not into love. And then there is _freaking_ Yeh Shuhua, barging into her life and making her question a lot of things.

Soojin has had her fair share of girl crushes (she joined her university dance club cause she had a crush on her female senior, okay). But that is just it, crush, she never acts on it. She got into relationships because the boys asked her out. She thought they were okay, liked their looks, and overtime liked them more. She felt content and good, not ecstatically-jumping-on-the-bed-screaming happy though. Then there is _freaking_ Yeh Shuhua who feels a lot like a toothache (the more she ignores what she is feeling, the more it grows and the more she feels) and freeloader in her mind. And for the first time in her life, there is something blooming in her chest too much too soon. Soojin likes it, a lot.

———

It is just the three of them at the bus stop. Yuqi is standing a little far from the two of them, obviously allowing them some space after giving Shuhua subtle two thumbs up.

Soojin internally laughs, Yuqi can not be subtle to save her life. She is standing shoulder to shoulder with the girl beside her. Shuhua has been so quiet ever since their walk and now she is standing as stiff as a pole. She can see her bus is coming from a distance.

"My bus is here. See you tomorrow, Shu."

"Be safe, Jin."

"Bye Yuqi."

"Bye Soojin."

Soojin can hear Yuqi and Shuhua talking in a loud whisper, overhearing the gist of the conversation. Before she really thinks about it, her body is making the decision for her by turning around and says, "You know, I'd say yes if you ask, Shu."

With that she gets on her bus, leaving a dumbfounded Shuhua and Yuqi who is patting the younger's back repeatedly at the bus stop.

**+1.**

“Calm your gay ass down, Shu,” the vibration from Shuhua shaking her legs is starting to get to Yuqi. They arrived 30 min early, much to Yuqi’s displeasure. She has not even sipped her morning coffee yet, but seeing Shuhua being jittery all morning is waking her up. “After what she said yesterday, you’d better ask her out in a spectacular way.”

Yuqi can hear a neck crack from how hard Shuhua whips her head. 

“Omg, don’t tell me you’re just gonna ask her in a lame way,” Yuqi is fanning the fire, enjoying the horrified look on Shuhua’s face. Yuqi pats her head, “It’s okay, you have this penchant for being dramatic. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Shuhua places her forehead on the desk. 

Before long, the rest of her friends arrive. Yuqi shares a look with Soojin who just raises her perfect eyebrows, unbothered. She then looks at Shuhua who is staring at Soojin dotingly with her head still on the desk. 

_She’s freaking hopeless._

The hope for today being a slow Friday is thrown out of the window when their senior bursts into their corner. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re all here. We got a all-hands-on-deck situation.”

_TGIF huh._

_———_

Shuhua huffs loudly and leans back on her chair. They all have been working on this high profile case since morning. Their team is divided into two, she is working with Minnie and Soojin along with a senior. All the nervousness of being close to Soojin has not even crossed her mind. Her brain is going overdrive to finish the case. They even ate their sandwiches while scribbling notes here and there. 

It is almost 3 pm and the senior raises the newly bundled 5 cm thick document up in the air, “Good job everyone! I will hand this to the VP proudly.” They cheer exhaustedly. 

Five minutes later, the senior runs back to the meeting room with a panic look, “Mayday, the VP is already on his way to the airport. Damn it, we need to get this document to him today.” His hair is now all messed up with how hard he runs his fingers through it. 

Minnie is quick to respond, “I have a car. We can chase him to the airport.” 

The senior stops and points to Minnie, “You’re a lifesaver! Come on!”

———

So here they are, the four of them, 30 minutes later inside Minnie’s car. Everyone is on edge and jittery as the traffic is barely moving. 

Soojin keeps checking the maps, noting the traffic, “We won’t be able to make it at this rate. It’s jammed. It’s Friday and there is a road work ahead.”

The senior looks at his phone and curses, “We have forty minutes.”

Shuhua looks at the surrounding area and the look of sudden realization hits her, “We can make it.” Everyone one looks at her, puzzled but hopeful. “Minnie, turn right at the next intersection.”

Minnie follows dutifully. Everyone is silent even though they still have no clue what Shuhua has in mind. 

“Okay stop here,” The car finally stops in front of a big Chinese restaurant. 

“Shuhua, what—“ the senior gets interrupted by Shuhua opening the door and pulling Soojin with her. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it,” Shuhua says confidently before closing the door, leaving the two people with their mouths agape. They can not stop for long, so they quickly drive away. 

Soojin is dragged in front of the entrance, still confused but trusting Shuhua completely. 

“Can you wait here and hold this for me? Thank you.” She grabs the heavy bag containing the cursed document and watches Shuhua quickly gets inside. 

She looks around feeling out of place watching people walking by. This is a university area and various students are walking the streets with happy looks on their faces. She feels nostalgic. 

She senses someone approaching and turns her body around. Shuhua’s face is covered by a full sized helmet with the visor up. Soojin’s breath hitches. She never thought of seeing Shuhua like this. The combination of her wearing light pink pastel blazer and pants with the black helmet plus a dangerous look in her eyes is doing something to Soojin’s insides. 

“Thank heavens you’re wearing pants, or else we won’t pull this off. Here, let me fix this for you.” Soojin finally notices the other helmet she is holding. 

Shuhua steps closer, puts her hand on Soojin’s shoulder and gestures for her to turn around. Soojin is too flustered to respond, totally putty under Shuhua’s hands, so she does what she is told. The peach smell invading her nose is making her head swim. She has never been attracted to anyone like this before. She feels her hair being held and a helmet being put on. 

Shuhua gestures for her to turn back around to finish the fit. At this point, Soojin will do anything she says if she says it with her hands.

“There you go. You look pretty, Soojin,” Soojin knows Shuhua is smiling even though half her face is covered, because her eyes are. 

“Y-You don’t look half bad yourself,” Soojin stutters a bit and clears a throat. “But how?”

Shuhua turns around and walks to the intimidating black bike perched in front of the side entrance. “I used to work part time here for years while in university. The family is good to me and I am close friends with their son.” 

Shuhua mounts the bike and Soojin stumbles. _Holy shit._

“Give me the bag,” Soojin hands it over and Shuhua slings the strap around her then put the heavy bag in front of her. “Get on, we have a man to chase.” Shuhua offers her hand to assist Soojin. 

So they zoom away. 

As the flutter of her blazer against the wind matches the flutter of her heart, Soojin realizes there is no use of denying that she is falling for this girl. So she tightens her hold on the girl, not because she is afraid of falling, but because she likes the way Shuhua’s body fit her.

———

Shuhua is waiting for Soojin at a coffee shop at the airport. She dropped Soojin off at the departure gate and went away to park the bike. They barely made it, only had 15 min before boarding time. Shuhua rode like a maniac with Soojin holding her tightly. Honestly, the ride was thrilling for her, it had been so long since she did that. Her worry for Soojin vanished when she saw a huge smile on Soojin’s face when she took the helmet off. 

She sees Soojin walking towards her and the smile in her eyes tells Shuhua that all is well. 

“Mission accomplished?” Shuhua asks as Soojin sits down in front of her and pushes the iced americano she ordered towards the incoming girl. 

“Thank you. Oh my God. That was...” Soojin gestures wildly with her hands while sipping her coffee. 

Shuhua laughs at her silliness, “Amazing?”

“Are you kidding me!? That was exhilarating! It was better than a roller coaster ride, or any rides. I didn’t know you could ride like that.” Soojin is talking quickly and excitedly. 

It is so rare seeing her like this, so Shuhua is taking photographs in her mind. Before Shuhua can reply, her phone goes off. 

She answers and they talk animatedly to Minnie on the other line. The entire team claps at them after hearing the good news. Their conversation ends with Soyeon confirming their plan to party at a club later that night. 

The both of them are leaning back on their seats smiling at each other. The adrenaline has not tapered off and Shuhua does not want this to end just yet. Her fingers are playing with the condensation on her iced coffee. Perhaps it is the way Soojin is looking at her that has Shuhua uttering, “Soojin, do you want to go out on a date with me?”

Soojin blinks for a few times, a little taken aback, but the smile is still present, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

“Oh, you mean now?”

“Yeah, now. Come on.”

Shuhua offers her hand, and Soojin does not hesitate to take it and not let go until they reach the bike. 

———

Soojin is taken to this park that they passed on their way to the airport. There are a lot of people hanging around, but she does not mind. Why does she when she barely registers her surrounding. The entire evening feels magical to her. 

She feels Shuhua sit beside her handing her an chocolate mint ice cream. 

“Thank you,” their hands touch for a sec, but that is all it takes to make the her heart beat faster. 

They spend the rest of the evening talking and watching the sun sinking down. The light pink and pale yellow sky seems to not only fit the magical feeling surrounding her, but also their outfit color. To which Shuhua says softly, “It seems like the universe is in favor for us today.”

They are sitting shoulder to shoulder and arm to arm. The cool wind hitting her face is no match to the warmth on her side and in her chest. 

———

They are having dinner back at the Chinese restaurant after handing back the motorbike. 

The boy, Guanlin, keeps teasing annoying Shuhua but stops when Shuhua complains to his parents, who keep bringing out food for them. 

(“Stop it, Guanlin. You’re being rude to our guests,” his mom scolds him.

Shuhua pokes her tongue out at him.

“I am their son but you’re their favorite,” he whines childishly.)

The parents talk to Shuhua and Soojin for a bit. But Guanlin hangs around longer, seems to take a liking to Soojin. Shuhua finally speaks, “Look here, Guanlin. I am actually on a date with this beautiful lady right here. So shoo.”

Guanlin looks to Soojin, “No way. Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Guanlin is about to call out Shuhua for her bluffing, but stops when he sees her adoring gaze towards Soojin. And Soojin is not any better, she is looking back at Shuhua with a smitten look on her face. So Guanlin knows he has no chance. 

———

“Soojin.” Shuhua’s voice is hushed, very contrasting with the friday night crowd in front of her. 

But Soojin hears it all the same, turning her head slowly to face her. 

Shuhua feels her inside turns to jelly. They are standing so close in front of the restaurant, waiting for Minnie to pick them up. She can see the red lights of the restaurant sign dancing on Soojin’s eyes. She feels her chest swelling and her breath get caught. She is now familiar with the new feeling blossoming in her chest, the amount of it keeps getting bigger day by day. She knows it is because of this woman in front of her. 

"Would you go on another date with me?”

Soojin’s smile is blinding and her laugh is as bewitching as ever, “Today hasn’t even over yet.”

“Well, would you?”

“Yes, Shuhua. I would love to.”

Shuhua can not help herself, “And after that, would you go on another date with me? And another? And another?” Her grin gets bigger after each question. 

Soojin rolls her eyes, “That’s a lot of dates.” 

“I just can’t get enough of you.”

Soojin groans and pushes Shuhua on the shoulder lightly. Shuhua does not budge, so the action makes them closer than before. She can feel Shuhua’s breath on her face and see Shuhua’s eyes flutter to her lips. Her hand grips Shuhua’s shoulder tighter and her eyes drop to Shuhua’s lips. 

The loud honk from a car passing by make them jump apart. 

——— 

The club is packed but luckily they arrived early enough to get a table for six. Every one is already a little tipsy, except for Minnie the DD. Soyeon feels a weight lifted off her shoulders, the hectic week is over and she is now celebrating with a new family she has grown fond of. 

She can feel the sweat running down her back after they danced the night away. It is not lost to her that Shuhua and Soojin had been dancing with each other the entire time, completely ignoring the incoming suitors. Soyeon gets it, who could resist Soojin when she was dancing like _that_. Even her friends were a little flustered when they witnessed her firsthand. Shuhua was hopeless as usual of course, she looked like she was going to faint. She did not expect that Shuhua could match Soojin in dancing though. But that girl is full of surprises. Honestly, the two of them turn a lot of heads tonight.

Yuqi is the first one to join her at the table, just as sweaty and breathless. Yuqi gestures at the couple, “Shuhua told me that she asked her out.”

Soyeon’s eyes lights up, “Freaking finally. When?”

Yuqi’s smile is wide and contagious, “At the airport, after the james bond bike chase.”

Soyeon groans, “Damn! Shuhua looks so hot riding that bike. I get why Soojin said yes.” She saw the photo that Soojin sent in their group chat. 

“Right? Girls and bikes are deadly combination,” Yuqi stares up dreamily. 

The rest of their friends join them with drinks, soda this time, as their night is ending. 

When Soyeon sees Soojin getting handsy towards Shuhua, she asks, “So, Soojin... I heard that someone asked you out today.”

Soojin tilts her head, “Then you heard right.”

Shuhua clears her throat, both of her hands pointing at herself proudly. 

Minnie yells, “Are you for real? Can you not wait for two more days?”

Miyeon pokes Shuhua on her cheek, “Oohhhh.. it must be the bike ride, huh Soojin? Dang Shuhua, give a girl some warning next time.” Miyeon bats her eyes at Shuhua. 

Soojin puts her hands around Shuhua, pulling her closer, “Hey hey hands off my date.”

Shuhua smiles fondly. Soojin smiles proudly. Soyeon says, “Ew gross, Soojin.” Yuqi claps excitedly. Miyeon still looks at Shuhua dreamily. Minnie places her hand on the side of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beloved readers, thank you for reading this story. I choose the job background to be something akin to corporate detectives cause it seems to fit them the most. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it (to be honest, i don't really know what to think about this one). Have a great day.


End file.
